Vendido
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: La vida de Yamato ha sido fácil...pero no ha sido cómo él quería, después de ser un vendido se encuentra con sus verdaderos sueños gracias a una vieja amiga...


_**Recuerdos y pensamientos de Yamato en cursiva, no hay otros que no sean suyos. **_

_**Vendido**_

Era mediodía cuando en un día nublado de invierno como otro cualquiera el sol acariciaba a ratos la más fría expresión. En una calle apenas concurrida estaba su dueño sentado en el suelo junto una vieja amiga. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez y juntos volvían a ser uno.

En ese momento, solo con ella, volvió a sentirse en su estado más puro, era él, Yamato Ishida. Una sensación indescriptible, cómo todo lo bueno de la vida. Si todos los años que vivió fueran reducidos a un par de minutos en ese estado, nada importaría.

Ella parecía tan contenta de estar otra vez con él... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue cambiada porque no vendía. Y al cambiarla fue vendido, su estrella se estrelló, qué equivocado estaba al pensar que era al revés. Volver a atrás y cambiar toda su vida era imposible, al igual que intentar recuperar la antigua. Demasiado tarde, pero por fin sabía que siempre conservaría algo que le mantendría puro: ella.

Una voz procedente de un niño, de cinco a siete años, que llevaba tiempo escuchándolos en silencio desde la verja de su colegio, rompió la conexión tan especial que volvían a tener.

—¿Eres tú el astronauta que sale en la tele? —preguntó con miedo a una mala contestación.

"_No, yo soy... mi nombre qué importa, sólo soy un músico callejero" _Si su vida hubiera sido cómo deseó una vez siendo niño, ése sería su pensamiento, sonando triste y orgulloso a la vez, y su respuesta un sencillo "no".

Pero su vida había tomado otro camino, por lo que su pensamiento fue " _Soy yo, Yamato Ishida, farsante internacional eternamente frustrado", _triste y nada orgulloso.

—El mismo —anunció algo divertido por la expresión del chaval.

La boca del niño no podía estar más abierta. Era él, su ídolo ¡En la puerta de su escuela! ¿Qué haría allí?

—Debe ser muy guay estar en el espacio —dijo tímidamente. Yamato, aún en el suelo, le imponía mucho.

—Lo es —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

"_Y aún sería mejor de ser verdad"_

—Fue su sueño desde niño ¿verdad? ¡Lo dijeron en la tele! Y cantar también...

"_Que ese no era mi sueño, que me hicieron creer que lo era, que mi sueño era poder pasar tiempo con ella..." _Con ella, porque así se sentía... indescriptible, llamarlo felicidad sería muy atrevido.

—A mi hermana mayor le regalaron el disco por Navidad. Y dijiste que los niños podemos cumplir nuestros sueños sean cuales sean —. El lavado de cerebro de la televisión había hecho efecto evidente en el niño, tan emocionado por estar con el ídolo.

—Claro que podéis.

"_Los sueños cambian, el mío nunca, por suerte sólo se camufló" _

Yamato miró a su amiga -una parte de él-, sonriendo, pidiendo perdón por tantos años sin poder tocar sus labios. Se pidió perdón a sí mismo, por tener tanto tiempo oculto a su verdadero yo.

—¡Yo también quiero ser astronauta! Mi papá dice que hay que estudiar mucho... ¿qué tiene que saber un astronauta?

"_Y yo que sé" _pensó con desgana.

—Muchas cosas —dijo con un tono menos amable que las anteriores veces.

No quería ser borde con el niño, pero le hacía demasiadas preguntas que no podía responder, que le hacían recordar su patético pasado como vendido.

"_Y qué tengo que hacer"_

"_Tú sólo pon tu mejor sonrisa y lee lo que pase por la pantalla"_

Y lo peor es que lo aceptó. Aceptó ser una marioneta a cambio de muchas cosas, que le alejaron de su auténtico sueño. Su yo más puro jamás aceptaría ser vendido, antes muerto. Todo empezó cuando su padre le metió en el mundo de la televisión creyendo ayudar a las aspiraciones de su hijo. Muchas cosas le vinieron de su confundido sueño pero nunca superarían eso tan... indescriptible.

—Como cuáles.

—¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta?

—Leer.

—Pues un astronauta tiene que leer... —al menos, sí era verdad.

El niño puso cara de decepción.

—Jo, yo sólo quería hacer las pruebas esas de las sillas que giran.

El niño se fue corriendo, algo que contentó a Yamato pues puedo volver otra vez a ese estado tan... indescriptible. Y otra vez, solos ella y él, volviéndose uno, eran interrumpidos.

—Vaya, sí que es Yamato Ishida —comprobó un niño algo mayor que el anterior.

—Te lo dije —señaló el pequeño con orgullo.

Yamato frunció el ceño, maldita la hora en que fue vendido. Tanto dinero, tanta fama, tanto falso reconocimiento, ¿de qué servían si no podía estar con ella como antes sin interrupciones?

—Mi papá dice que tú sólo eres un enchufado, que no sabes nada del espacio.

Sin quererlo recuerda con dolor el momento en el que se convirtió en superhombre–farsante internacional. Astronauta, apenas conocía mundo fuera de Japón y le ofrecían ir a otro planeta con las temibles y tentadoras consecuencias de fama, prestigio, dinero. Nada de eso importaba a Yamato en estado puro, daba igual. Su sueño no iba con esos conceptos.

_—Hijo, la agencia espacial nos ha encargado la retransmisión de una misión a Marte... nos piden que la gente se interese por ello._

_—Y cómo piensas hacerlo._

_—Ahí entras tú, a la cadena se le ha ocurrido que alguien como tú podría ir en la nave espacial._

_—Alguien como yo._

_—Sí, fue todo un acierto ponerte como voz en varias de nuestras teleseries._

_—Te estoy muy agradecido por ese contrato pero..._

_—Piénsalo, no sólo irás al espacio, tu disco se promocionará muchísimo. Tu propio álbum, no tendrás que interpretar más los temas de esa absurda telenovela. _

Poner su voz a las canciones de esa serie, cuánto se arrepentía, ahí empezó a ser vendido.

—Eso es mentira **—**se defendió, la actitud con la que le vendieron en la cadena le perseguía en su trato con desconocidos, aunque no tuvieran más de nueve años —, en la vida nada dan regalado —aunque todo le fue regalado, nunca pidió esos regalos que le impidieron seguir su sueño.

"_Y aún hay quién dice que nací con estrella... que el que tiene estrella cumple sus sueños... ¿cuándo pedí yo cantar esas canciones comerciales, tan simples y horteras?"_

Nunca, sólo pensó que algún día tendría la oportunidad de ser él mismo, y hoy, con ella, lo era.

"_Sí, tuve éxito, tuve fama, dinero ¿y? Nunca pedí tener nada de eso. Yo quería ser músico callejero. Sin hacer caso de nada ni nadie, con mis propias reglas." _Pensó mientras acariciaba la espalda de su acompañante, tanto tiempo, jamás volvería a pasar tanto.

"_No tienen ni idea, pobres, que yo nací estrellado y de ahí para arriba pero cuanto más alto sube uno más duele la caída..." _

Y nada resulta peor que creer que la estrella subía y descubrir que en su verdadero yo no hacía más que chocar.

"_Que hasta creí que quería ser famoso y salir en la tele, que hasta creí que merecía ser llamado astronauta..."_

Recordó el día en el que al ser vendido se le sumó ser farsante.

_—Me alegra que hayas aceptado —_fueron las palabras de un ejecutivo en cuanto Yamato firmó el contrato.

_—Hablemos de tu nueva imagen —_comentó el de marketing.

_—¿Mi nueva imagen? —_preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

_—Ya estoy viendo el tráiler: Yamato Ishida, cumple su sueño,_

"_¿Mi sueño?"_

_—De ser el primer hombre que pisa Marte acompañado de un Digimon._

_—Sí, un Digimon, qué buena idea, eso atraerá a más público —_aplaudió la socióloga.

_—Apunta, "buscar un digimon para que acompañe a Ishida" _

_—Sólo iré con Gabumon. —_La única condición en la que se le tomó en cuenta.

El recuerdo se esfumó por una pequeña pelea entre los pequeños.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —gritó el menor de los niños a su amigo —¡Cumplió su sueño!

"_Los sueños son tan relativos"_

Por suerte para Yamato y su amiga, la profesora de los niños acudió a buscarles y les ordenó volver a clase, no sin antes de que el mayor le llamara farsante.

"_Farsante, pues sí" _

Farsante, después de ser vendido poco importaba.

Sobra decir que Yamato se encontraba en buen estado físico, excepto por sus blandos huesos. Cosa nada importante para la vida en la Tierra, pero que hacía imposible su viaje espacial dado a la gran pérdida ósea que sufriría en ese tiempo. Lamentablemente, este hecho se descubrió tiempo después de que empezará la promoción de " Tú puedes cumplir tu sueño", la agencia espacial y la cadena no podían permitirse cancelar todo e hicieron un montaje. Lo peor le tocó a Yamato, tuvo que mentir a todos sin excepción, nadie podía saber la verdad. Fueron los peores meses de su vida, incomunicado, viendo cómo se convertía en ídolo de masas por una gran mentira, escuchando las horribles canciones que se veía obligado a interpretar, ni siquiera pudo hacer su propio disco.

Se había estrellado.

Fue cuando se encontró con ella... estaba cómo siempre y el encuentro le hizo reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado desde que eran sólo uno y ahora, un vendido. Dos veces estrellado. Y para su yo más puro esas veces eran lo contrario, cuando se estrellaba más brillaba por cómo era y mejor se sentía. Y en ese momento, con ella, delante del colegio de sus hijos, entendió mejor que nunca que así era feliz.

—Quizás, si no te vuelvo a dejar, seré para siempre un estrellado —le dijo en alto, después la acercó a su boca. Era él, Yamato Ishida sintiendo algo... indescriptible.

Qué hermoso, pensaban quienes pasaban por ahí. Una mujer le echo una moneda, Yamato se lo agradeció con la cabeza.

Tal vez, su sueño aún podría ser real. Quizás nunca desapareció del todo. Con ella podría...

—Perdona, eres Ishida ¿el astronauta que canta?

"_El vendido... No, yo sólo soy Yamato Ishida, un músico callejero"_

—No, ese nunca toca la armónica.

**Dios... qué paranoia! Bueno, la verdad es que esta idea pasaba a menudo por mi mente pues... no veo a Yamato de astronauta ni queriendo jajaja y ni siquiera le veo de estrella del pop. Para mí es un músico callejero frustrado porque no lo consiguió, y punto xD ¿Decepcionó el final, no decepcionó, o era muy previsible?**


End file.
